Race To The Finish
by bobbypingirl101
Summary: SEQUEL TO FATE. The Cullens are chosen to participate in a world-wide scavenger hunt, with five other vampire covens. This is their journey around the world for their clues, and the hilarity that ensues. Slight OOC, cannon pairings.
1. The First Clue Revealed

**SEQUEL TO MY STORY, FATE! READING FATE TO UNDERSTAND THIS IS NOT REQUIRED, BUT IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all things Twilight, Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

_Previously…_

"_Bella," Alice said slowly as I turned around. "Edward knows where we are."_

"What?!" I shouted, not minding in the least that I was still in the castle, and a few random vampires walking around were staring at me curiously.

"He is not very happy, as you can imagine so. Apparently Carlisle ratted us out and told Edward, obviously knowing how he would react," She winced. "It seems that he was serious about the…the threat that he gave us over the phone. You know, the one that had everyone laughing?"

"What?!" I shouted once again.

"Yes.." Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, then she started blinking again. "Emmett is mad because he didn't get to be the hero and save the humans, and is planning on throwing a fit towards Carlisle. It looks like he gets in trouble and Carlisle gets distracted by Emmett, so we can sneak out to shop for like an hour. Speed shopping I suppose. And Rosalie is very smug, and plans on bragging and showing off her rights. But don't worry, Carlisle gets sick of her and grounds her too."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I pouted, jutting my lip out. "But lets keep walking. Enjoy five hours of freedom, you know? I am definitely getting Carlisle back for this. I mean, who would of thought that we would have to sneak around to shop!" I scoffed, shaking my head. When all she did was purse her lips, I darted over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

"I'm coming." She groaned. "And it's normally me that is hyper and annoying, and at least I'm aware of it! Do you have any idea how annoying you are being?"

"Our shopping is gone for a month." I said slowly, as if talking to a child.

I watched as realization finally sunk in. "OH MY GOD!" She screeched. More stares from more vampires. Great. "LETS GO! Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen! How dare you not tell me?!"

I sighed and shook my head. "I did. But that doesn't really matter. We need some cute cloaks to go out in public. Do you think Gianna still has those cloaks we sent last year for Heidi?" I asked, not wanting to go out on the sunny streets with one of the cloaks that we had to grab earlier.

She scrunched up her nose at the idea of having to wear the cloaks we currently were holding. "Yes, she does. Thank god we decided to give her a set of red cloaks as a joke." She muttered, walking up to the main lobby. "Gianna." Alice greeted her.

"Hello."

"Me and my sister Isabella," She used my full name to intimidate her, since I'm known around here for attacking Aro accidentally. Apparently Felix found the need to warn every vampire and or human who stepped foot in this castle about me for about a week after the incident. "Were wondering if you still have those red cloaks from last year? We sent them here to annoy your little leader, and I know for a fact that Heidi would never wear that shade of red. Are they in the storage room?"

"Uh, yes, I do believe so." Gianna was able to keep her face calm and collected. I had to give her credit for that.

"Thank you." We both said, smiling. We ran over to the closet and went into the cloaks area. Our red ones stood out against the dark grays and blacks. "Well," Alice blew out a breath. "These will have to do. Do you think that we could buy new ones? Wait! You do have your credit card, right?"

"Yes." I nodded. "And I have cash, just in case. Do you think Carlisle canceled our.. Our cards?" I squeaked nervously, almost positive that Carlisle would indeed do that.

"We'll just have to find out."

I groaned in response. He obviously is considering it. We walked up to the lobby doors and held our hands up to the humans who were about to give us the 'stay out of the sun' speech. "We know, we know. We're not complete idiots." Alice mumbled as we pushed through the doors.

I laughed and shook my head. "Lead the way, my sweet."

She grinned. "Certainly, good sir."

After about four hours of shopping, we decided to head back. "So are you ready to hear the same rules we heard last time, and watch as all of the other vampires competing glare at us with disgust?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I have never liked how non-veggies have treated us.

"Oh, definitely!" Alice squealed. "I cant wait to see the looks on their faces when they see that we are so much better dressed then they are!"

I sighed and shook my head, pushing the door to the main lobby open. "Miss Isabella, Miss Alice, Aro has been expecting you in the throne room." Gianna exclaimed from her desk. I nodded my head and gave her a thumbs up, walking to the hallway that had the other hallway that had the hallway that had the door that connected to the throne room. Aro's architect sucked.

"Why does his room have to be so far away?" Alice moaned.

"That's what I was just thinking!"

"Well, you know what they say. Great minds think alike." Alice chirped, laughing.

"You sound awfully full of yourself when you say that. It's true, though. So true." I laughed, agreeing with her. We pushed through the final set of doors, and was greeted with a cheerful Aro, surrounded by a few covens that I recognized.

"Ladies!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands. "It's so good to have you back! Is it odd to say that it has been too long? Well, Anywho, the rest of your family should be here in half an hour. So if you want to prepare yourselves…" He trailed off, grimacing.

"Oh, no," I moaned. "What did Edward do?"

Everyone snickered, after hearing Carlisle's rant, they could only figure out that he was in our coven. I wonder what they could come up with if I told them he was my soul mate, my other half, my missing piece. I'm sure they would get a kick out of that.

"What did your husband do now?" Kate suddenly asked, barging through the door behind us.

"Kate!" We squealed, running up to hug her. "Where is everyone else? Oh, and please don't remind her of Edward. He decided to call my cell phone, which I conveniently left with Aro, and chew me out. But he was really chewing Aro out. It was quite humorous." Alice said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I shouted, spinning around.

"Yes," Alice continued, acting as if I wasn't standing right next to her. "He does have a temper on him when it comes to Bella. And he didn't care that it was Aro he was yelling at when he found out it was him. He just kept going, knowing Bella wouldn't let the guard touch him. But, at least Aro enjoyed it. That's the second time he has done that today."

"As lovely as this conversation is to witness, I have a few questions for Bella." Aro cut in, saving Alice from a larger portion of my temper. Once he got our attention, he continued. "So I finally get to meet the famous Edward?"

Aro didn't see Edward when I yelled at him, or when I snuck in and ripped Aro's arm off. I nodded. "Yep. You get to meet him." I sighed. "Aro, I'm dreadfully bored. Can you bring Jane in here so that she can try to torture me, and I can watch as she fails? It's great entertainment, really."

"Yes Kate, where is the rest of your coven?" Aro asked Kate, ignoring me. I huffed and went and sat down at his throne, earning some gasps from the covens that don't know my reputation with the Volturi brothers. He sighed and looked at me. "Isabella, please. At least cooperate with me here? I can't give you Jane to play with, because she'll be mad at me. I can call Felix in, though?"

There were some gasps of shock, again from the covens who don't know me. "No, it's okay. I don't really want Edward to walk in on Felix trying to attack me. He wouldn't be very happy. And, since he will be here in about five minutes, I don't really want to test it."

He nodded. "So Kate?"

"Thomas wanted to stop at a store in Rome, so that's where him and Tanya are. And then the rest of them are on a plane with the rest of the Cullens. Esme and Carmen coordinated their flights." Kate smiled.

I smiled also. I get to see Eleazar again! "Oh. Two minutes. Don't say anything you guys will regret, and control your thoughts please, Edward is here!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully. "You." Alice pointed into the crowd. "No, not you. You. Ugh. No! Not you! You with the white Gucci dress. Yes you! Stop thinking that. Edward's reaction is not pretty."

"Um, everyone, Alice here can see the future, and from what I've heard, Edward can read your thoughts." Aro calmly said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Bella," Jasper murmured quietly, moving over to me. "I can feel Edward from here. Please, please, please block everyone's thoughts in this room. He is not happy, and I don't want to set him off."

I frowned. "Is he with everyone else?"

"No, Bella." Alice screamed, jumping slightly. Apparently, something has her excited. "Edward ran. Oh, stop it Edward. Don't change your mind on me like that."

"What?"

"Oh, he's just bothering me by deciding to burn my clothes. Which, he will never do. You wont let him Bella, will you?" Alice sang.

I sighed. I could hear Edward's footsteps now, so I quickly followed Jasper's advice and expanded my shield. I could feel twenty little lights. "You know, Edward. Worrying like this is not healthy. Well, for humans it isn't. For you, its just annoying.." I stated.

And the doors busted open. Edward was standing in all of his glory, with a furious look on his face. "How could you go to Italy, of all places, and not tell me, Bella?! This is Volterra, for crying out loud!" I saw Aro open his mouth to speak, but quickly silenced him. The room was dead quiet. "How could you scare me like that? Do you know how much you mean to me? I thought I could have lost you." He pulled his hand through his wild hair, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alice, that isn't helping." He growled.

I looked at Alice. She shrugged and walked over to Jasper. "Edward," I said softly. "I'm sorry. You really shouldn't worry so much, though. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And you know that I know the Volturi. I've been here before, Edward. Please don't ever doubt my intentions, or my love for you. If I didn't love you, why would I stay with you for over seventy years?"

He cracked a smile at that, probably thinking of the period where we absolutely hated each other. "But seriously, Edward. I love you. With everything that I have, I love you. And let me tell you, I have a lot. I mean, you have seen my closet." And with that, I jumped into his arms from my seat, and kissed him passionately. I showed him all of the love I felt for him during our kiss, and took my shield down to shim him the events within the last hour.

"Whoa. What did we miss? I told you guys that we would miss something!" Emmett's voice shouted as the doors banged open.

I jumped away from Edward and glared at him. "Was that necessary?" I snarled, annoyed.

"Of course." He grinned, walking in with Rosalie. I noticed her glares towards me and Alice, and sighed. "I swear, you two are better then the soap operas I see on television. I mean, not that I watch them…" Emmett continued to ramble as he walked towards Alice.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

"It's alright." I smiled. "I know how you are when it comes to me. I wasn't mad, so there is no reason to say sorry."

He smiled and kissed me softly. We were interrupted again, but this time from Rosalie clearing her throat. I turned and looked over at her. "Alright. What the hell, Bella? Why didn't you take me?! I would have definitely enjoyed hanging out with Aro."

"Um.."

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Let's just say that I heard about your little punishment, and am happy to enforce it. And as for you." She pointed her finger to Edward. "Next time try to control your wife."

"Rosalie." I growled.

"Bella! Alice! Jasper!" Esme screeched, running into the room.

"Ah, the more the merrier." Aro commented, smiling.

"Where is John and Aiden and Zach?!"

I waved my hand. "Esme, we have them booked in a hotel. They will be leaving with George tomorrow morning. Please don't worry." I said calmly, smiling softly at her.

She exhaled in relief. "Good. I didn't know what you three would have done to them."

I frowned. "Should I answer that question? Or should I have someone else answer that?"

"I'LL ANSWER!" Emmett screamed.

"Bella, love. That wasn't a question." Edward said, rubbing my arm.

I sighed. "Yes, I know. I was just trying to see what you all think of me. Now, can we please get on with this? Esme, where is Carlisle? I need to have a serious conversation with him. He better not think he'll get away with it."

"I will be in this conversation also." Alice added. I just nodded.

"Oh, dear. I think I know where this is going. How about you have that conversation on the plane, or somewhere private. But I ran. So Carlisle is still walking with Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya and Thomas called, and they told us they will be here ten minutes after we arrived, since they were running. So they should be here any minute now. Oh, and then Irina should be arriving with them."

I nodded my head again. "That's good. But, you don't agree with Carlisle's punishment, do you?" I asked fearfully, already knowing the answer. She grimaced. I sighed. "That's fine, I'm not mad or anything. It's just that, I didn't tell Lizzy where exactly I was going because I didn't want to scare her. And honestly, I wasn't sure if they were here or not."

"That's actually a really good excuse…" I heard Jasper mutter. We all looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Just saying."

"ISABELLA! ALICE! JASPER! You are so going to be dead when I'm through with you! Why can't you all just act your age?!" Carlisle thundered as he pushed through the door with Tanya, Thomas, Carmen, and Eleazar right behind him.

I shrugged and fell on the floor, crossing my arms and legs in the pose for a funeral. Jasper and Alice followed my lead. I heard Edward sigh, but kept my eyes closed. "Isabella, I see you're on the floor again. Where you belong." Thomas commented.

I jumped up and glared at him. "Would you like me to go get Jane? I'm sure she'd love to deal with you, since she can't harm me," I sneered back.

"Bella, it's lovely to see you again!" Tanya called, running over to give me a gentle hug. I hugged her back and walked over to Carmen.

"I see you haven't changed, my sweet Bella." She laughed, hugging me also.

I laughed also. "No, all that has changed is that I painted my nails yesterday."

"See everyone? Bella can be nice when she wants to be." Aro chuckled, shaking his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Alright, now this is how we are going to do it. The leader of your coven will step forward, say your name, where you are from, and then everyone else can name themselves also. We're going to do that for all four of you, and the Cullens and my group will go last."

"Aro?" Emmett asked, raising his hand. He made a go ahead gesture with his arm. "Do you have a Facebook?"

We all groaned, and Rosalie smacked her face into the palm of her hand. "Please, please ignore him." she moaned, shaking her head at everyone.

"Moving on," Aro continued, "When you are done introducing yourselves, we will go over an outline of the next five to ten years, and then we will go over the guidelines. I know some of you have been here before and know the rules, which is why we are going to add and change a few things. So everyone, please listen when that time comes. Alright. Can the Denali's go first?"

"I'll start." Tanya muttered. "Hi! I'm Tanya. My hair is strawberry blonde, and I am our leader! We come from Alaska. Denali, Alaska, to be exact."

"I'm Thomas. Isabella irritates me."

"Hush, Thomas. You irritate her too. I'm Carmen."

"Listen to Carmen, Thomas. I'm Eleazar."

And things kept going like that, except with a lot less fights. After everything, five covens were introduced, including the Volturi. It was our turn.

"Hello, everyone. I am Carlisle Cullen. We have a permanent residence currently in Portland, Oregon." Carlisle said, taking a small step forward.

I rolled my eyes and spoke next. "It's odd to not hear him yelling, right?" I smirked. A few laughs echoed around the room. "Hi. I'm Isabella, but you already knew that. I prefer to be called Bella, though."

Edward chuckled, stepping closer to me. "Hello, I'm Edward. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I had other things on my mind…"

"And I'm Rosalie. Rosalie. Just call me Rosalie. Do not call me anything else, or I will send Bella after you." Her cold front she has specially for strangers was up.

"I'm - Drum roll please - Emmett! You should all add me on Facebook. We could all be friends or Sorority Life!" He shrieked excitedly.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper. Please ignore Emmett, he is always like this. You will all get used to it within the next ten minutes." Alice laughed.

Esme, who was in deep conversation with Carmen, turned around. "Oh. It's my turn! Sorry. I'm Esme, everyone. It's very nice to meet some of you, and for others, it is a pleasure to see you again." She smiled warmly.

"Fabulous!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Now, for the rules, basically, avoid exposure. No recruiting humans on to your team, no cheating off of other teams, and please, no threats to the government of whatever country you are in. there will be a little competition after the scavenger hunt, then you can go home. The winners get a month to rule this castle."

Emmett pumped his fist into the air. "YES!"

"For everyone's first clue, it will be handed to you momentarily. We have to find the Cullen's friend first.." Aro trailed off for a minute. And then he was snapping his fingers. "Heidi! Go to the hotel and get the clue out of the boy's pocket, please."

I sighed. "Your team names are as followed." Felix started, holding up a piece of paper. "For team Cullen. Team 'Harry Potter.'"

We all high-fived, while Carlisle stood back and sighed with Esme.

"Team Denali is team 'Polar Bear Icicle Alaska'. The American nomad team is 'We don't have a team name, so we came up with this.' The Irish team is 'The gold-digger's."

Maggie giggled into her hand.

"The Amazon team is team 'We're too hot for you.' The Egyptian team is team 'Magic fairy plum desert princesses and ogres.'"

Amun and Kebi glared at Benjamin simultaneously.

"And finally, Team Volturi is team Pokemon."

"Everyone," Aro said, calling our attention. "We are giving one cell phone per group. Do not loose it. You will notify us when you find a clue. It has each of your numbers in it, and you will need to call if there are any problems."

Heidi came back into the room. They must be staying at the hotel next door, or somewhere relatively close to us. She handed Aro a gold piece of paper, and strolled over to a grinning Felix. "Now, shall we proceed to handing out the clues?" Aro drawled.

Everyone was quickly handed a golden slip of paper.

I looked towards the paper in Carlisle's hand, and then towards Carlisle himself. He took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

"_Inside this place you will see,_

_I'm as windy as can be._

_I am number three,_

_Eat a Twinkie with me._

_My river may flow back,_

_But my Nobel does not lack."_

We all gathered around him and frowned. What? "This doesn't even say a country!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Bella. It's not supposed to. It's supposed to make you think." Jasper scoffed, shaking his head. "But I think there are a few obvious clues in there that we could look up online. Like that Twinkie thing, we could do various searches with that."

I stared at him. "Twinkie? What is a Twinkie, anyway?"

Emmett gasped dramatically. "You don't know what a Twinkie is? You? Bella, the 'I know everything, and you can never fool me'?"

"That's Edward, Emmett." Tanya leaned over towards our group. I scowled at her. "He is a mind-reader, though. So we can't really blame him."

"Didn't you once try to steal Edward from Bella?" Rose snapped. Rose's patience with her has been thin for the last fifty years. A quiet fell over the crowd, as the two of them proceeded to stare each other down.

"So how about them apples?" Emmett asked, breaking the tension.

"Emmett," Rose said, shaking her head at him. Emmett shrugged and smiled at her, knowing that he did just break the two of them from their stare down. That was quite the accomplishment to him. Rose smiled back, and all of her angers were forgotten.

"Now let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this new story, I've just been very busy. To those of you that are reading this right now, thank you. I really love it. It means alot to me. I'm thinking about posting another story called Crashed! It's about the Cullens in a plane, and it crashes on an island, and they have to live off of the island. What do you think? Would you read that, or is that just a bunch of week old garbage? LET ME KNOW!**

**Please, review. Let me know if I should continue with this story.**


	2. Off To My Birth City

**Hey Guys!  
I thought I would give you this as a late Christmas present,early New Year present, so enjoy.(;  
Sorry this update was so late, the holidays are crazy for me. But I promise they will come more regularly soon. I don't like keeping you waiting for weeks, since I hate waiting for weeks. (;**

**Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed, I appreciate it and I hope you will review this chapter also!**

* * *

"_Inside this place you will see,_

_I'm as windy as can be._

_I am number three,_

_Eat a Twinkie with me._

_My river may flow back,_

_But my Nobel does not lack."_

* * *

The rest of the covens slowly started to talk again, and got into huddles to decipher their clues. Rose turned back towards us with one final glare to Tanya, and put on her game face. "Alright, so what is the plan?" She asked, looking towards Carlisle.

"Well," He started, looking over the clue again. "We will start with some research. What city, or country is windy?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"Faroe Islands," Rosalie offered. I looked at her, surprised by the odd name that first came to her mind. "What? I was looking through vacation destinations, and this was on the list."

"Howland Island," Alice chirped, grinning up at Jasper. I decided that I did not want to know.

"No, I don't see how a Twinkie would fit in with that. Does anyone know where Twinkies were originated?" Edward asked, shaking his head.

Nobody said anything. "How about Nobel?" I asked, "This place obviously has something to do with Nobel. Do you think it has a Nobel Prize connected to it, or is it some foreign country with a popular fairytale with a noble prince, and whoever wrote this just spelled it wrong?"

Again, everyone was silent. "Hmm," Esme mused, "Number three. That has to be a ranking with something. Third largest country, maybe?"

"That could be right, dear," Carlisle chimed in, staring off thoughtfully.

"That Twinkie thing is just odd. Why would someone include the word Twinkie in a clue? Seriously, Emmett. What is a Twinkie?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrow at Emmett.

"It is a human food." Emmett stated proudly. "It's gold-colored, and has this cool looking cream stuff in the middle. Apparently it is something from Hostess, whatever that is. But I saw a human eating it last year, and read the package. They looked good," He shrugged.

My nose wrinkled up in disgust. "Emmett, that is god-awful. Why would you think that sounds good?" Rose spat, looking absolutely disgusted with her husband. I turned my head towards Edward, not wanting to see what she was going to do.

"Rosalie, please," Carlisle chided her, sighing in annoyance. "Lets please stop acting foolish and turn to the issue at hand."

"The issue? I think that Emmett being fascinated with a disgusting human food is an issue, Carlisle." Rosalie snapped. I looked towards her and shot her a warning glance. I felt Jasper's calming waves hit my shield, and smiled my thanks to him. He smiled back.

"Back to the number three theory," Alice started, shooting a pointed glance at Esme.

"Yes, I think that it may be a good idea to look at some ratings. Does anyone have internet access on their phones here?" Esme asked.

"I do!" Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I all shouted. Esme sighed and pointed to Edward.

I watched as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out his little silver cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons, as we all stood patiently and watched him. He frowned, and a little crease formed between his eyebrows. "What is it?" I asked, tenderly grabbing his arm.

"The wireless in here is locked," He sighed, looking up at me.

I frowned also. "What is the name? Maybe we can try and guess the password to it," I suggested. Emmett and Alice agreed.

"Pikachu," Edward sighed, shaking his head – most likely at the ridiculousness of the name.

Carlisle waved his hand. "That's easy. Try 'I choose you.' That should get you in just fine."

Edward raised an eyebrow at Carlisle, but tried it anyway. He pressed another few buttons, then looked up and shook his head. "That's not it. But Carlisle, I'm not even going to ask why you know what you just told me."

I laughed, and raised my hand. "Guilty! I used to make Carlisle watch Pokemon with me so that we could learn a thing or two, and use it to prank everyone," I laughed, giving Carlisle a high-five.

"That's some interesting information," Emmett said mischievously.

"Stop thinking whatever it is that you are thinking, Emmett," Esme sighed, glaring feebly at him. The glimmer stayed in his eyes, but he fell silent.

"How about Metapod?"

"No, it doesn't work."

"Weedle?"

"No,"

"Gligar?"

"Unfortunately, no,"

"Seel?"

"My god are you a nerd, Bella," Rosalie teased, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I try."

"Are we ever going to get into this Internet connection?" Carlisle asked.

"Most likely not," We all replied, laughing.

"Back to guessing then," Carlisle sighed.

"Windy? I seriously cannot think of anything being windy. What if that doesn't mean windy, what if it means breaking wind, or something?" Rosalie grimaced, once again wrinkling her nose.

I wrinkled mine with her. "That would be gross," I stated.

She nodded. "But it could be possible."

I put my head into my hands. Who knew this would be so hard?

"I don't know about you all, but I know that the only river in the world to flow backwards is the Chicago River." Emmett scoffed, shaking his head at us.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "That's it!"

I was the only person to talk, since everyone was stunned silent while staring at Emmett. "Does that, does that work with everything?" Jasper finally asked, staring wide-eyed at Emmett.

"Well, if the damn Internet would work, we could check," Rosalie muttered, shaking her head while silently cussing Aro out under her breath.

"Edward, just try something stupid, like 'Sexy never left'," I commanded, desperate to be on the move. The Denali's were already leaving, seemingly understanding their clue.

Edward sighed, but typed it in nonetheless. I was looking around impatiently when I felt Edward freeze. My immediate reaction was to panic. "Is everything all right? Is something going on? What is it, Edward?"

He started laughing, then. He was earning looks of concern from all of us. "Edward, I know hearing all of those voices can get to you, but are you seriously cracking now? I mean, now when we actually need you for something useful?" Jasper asked slowly, frowning.

"I resent that," I told him, turning to Alice. "Alice?" I whispered.

"I can't see what's going on," She whispered back.

"Edward? What happened? Can you please inform me of why you are laughing? You're starting to scare me. Is Jasper right? Did you crack? If so, do you know who I am? Please, tell me why you are laughing!" I pleaded, starting to fear his sanity. Can vampires go insane? I was just about to voice my thought, but then he answered.

"Your code worked, Bella."

"What?" I asked densely, not comprehending.

"It worked, the password worked. Aro's wireless Internet connection password was 'Sexy never left'."

"Oh," I dumbly replied, at a loss for words.

Emmett's boisterous laugh filled the air. "Who knew Aro had it in him?"

And then we were all laughing at how the situation turned out. "Aro was always an odd one," I mused, shaking my head.

"Yeah, but that's cool. I wish I thought of that as my password. Bells, how and why do you know that particular quote?" Alice laughed, looking at me expectantly.

"Face book," Emmett and I answered at the same time. We were laughing again.

"There is a Face book Flair that says 'Ninety-eight percent of the population claims to have brought sexy back. I'm one of the two percent that sexy never left," I explained.

Carlisle and Esme sighed; everyone else just stared at us. "Cute, but we all know sexy was invented by yours truly," Emmett declared, puffing his chest out. Rosalie glared at him. "And Rosie! Rosie invented sexy with me!"

"I can't believe I didn't see this before!" Edward exclaimed, staring intently at his small phone. "It reads here that 'Chicago River is the only river in the world that flows backwards.' Also, Chicago is the third largest city in the United States, the First American Nobel Prize for science was received by Albert Michalson, Head of the Physics Department of the University of Chicago, and the Twinkie was invented in Chicago," Edward listed quickly, scrolling through his phone.

"And Chicago is nicknamed the windy city," I finished, staring off into space. "How did I not see this? How did _we_ not see this? I'm from Chicago, for crying out loud!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

"It's alright, Bella. You forget things when you are under pressure," Carlisle consoled me, smiling slightly.

"I'm a vampire, Carlisle. I'm not supposed to forget things," I stated bluntly, internally scolding myself.

"Bella, you better stop knocking yourself around in there," Rose growled. "You're fine. You haven't been to Chicago ever since you were changed. And you weren't living there when some of these things happened. So knock it off with the self-loathing, and get your ass in gear. We have work to do."

"Rose," Esme started to scold her.

"No, it's alright, Esme," I stopped her before she could continue. "Rose is right, we have work to do. I'll worry about it on my own time," I murmured, reaching for Edward's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Love, stop worrying about it. None of us saw it. I'm from Chicago too, you know," Edward teased lightly, raising my hand and kissing my knuckles, "Please, don't doubt yourself, Bella. Those must be painful memories for you…" Edward trailed off, wincing. I realized why he was upset, and gripped his hand tighter.

"Edward, those memories were erased as soon as you came back home to me," I whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"As much as I love watching the Edward and Bella Soap Opera, may I remind you that we have to get on a plane for Chicago?" Emmett asked, interrupting us.

"Emmett," Alice hissed, smacking his arm. "They were having a moment! You ruined their moment! Do they ever ruin your moments with Rosalie?"

"No," Emmett smirked, "They can't handle the positions they would find us-"

"Emmett, if you finish that sentence, I can ensure them that they will never interrupt one of our moments, because there will not be any moments for a month," Rosalie growled, looking embarrassed at her husband's words.

"Rosalie, it's not as if they aren't used to hearing our mom-" Emmett was once again cut off by Rosalie.

"Don't we have a plane to catch?" She asked, glaring up at Emmett before turning to Carlisle. I turned also, smiling at the idea that we will officially start this hunt.

"Yes, let me call in a favor for John and the kids to get home on a different jet, I'll be right back," Carlisle said, puling out his cell phone and hitting a speed dial. He walked into the corner of the room and quickly negotiated another plane. I didn't bother listening to what he was saying.

"So, Jasper, how are things going?" I asked casually, making small talk.

Jasper smirked at me. "Small talk already? Are you really that bored?" I shrugged. "Well, I'm getting in a new Civil War book, and my gun should be almost done at the cleaners. I normally wouldn't trust them with my baby, but Alice assured me that everything will go alright with her. And don't look at me like that, my gun is important to me. Kind of like how your Classic books are important to you."

I pursed my lips. "I didn't give you any looks. Have you heard the new Glee cast version of Jump?"

"I did, and that annoying screeching that the one girl was doing in the background ruined it. What was she thinking? Does she think that she can actually sing? Maybe I should go be on that show, I could show her how to sing properly," Rosalie spat.

"Alright, George can have us on the plane any time, and John will be on a private jet tomorrow morning. We are all ready to go," Carlisle said, walking back over to us. Esme smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm.

"That's great. So we can leave now? What about clothes? Oh, I hate being blind. I can't see how this game turns out! Carlisle, you need to go online and remove some cash from one of our bank accounts. I can't see anything! BELLA! Are you blocking me?" Alice screamed, gripping her head. Not one person in the room looked at her - They are used to us already.

"Alice, calm down sweetheart," Jasper murmured, hugging her close to him. She calmed instantly.

"No Alice, I am not blocking you. Remember when we broke in and you couldn't see because of Afton? Afton is still here," I told her, giving Edward another quick kiss.

"Alice, we will work out our financial business in the jet. But we have to get going now," Carlisle said calmly, looking over at Alice with a slightly worried expression.

"Your vision will come back soon, squirt. Now you can be normal for a few hours!" Emmett cheered, smiling at Alice.

"NORMAL!" Alice moaned, gripping Jasper's hand tightly. I saw him wince, and made Alice loosen her grip. We all went to the doors, saying goodbyes' to the few covens that knew us.

"Alice," I sighed, "Let's go. If I told you that you could have the window spot, would you then stop sulking?" I tried to bribe her, because I never liked seeing Alice unhappy. Even for odd reasons that didn't make any sense to anyone but her.

Her face brightened up immediately. "Alright! Thanks Bella! That's a wonderful thing to happen to me today!" And then she ran down the rest of the hallway with Jasper in tow, and most likely out the main exit and entrance. We had to go through the sewer earlier since we weren't exactly guests that the guard on patrol was aware about. Aro never tells them anything.

"Alice! Wait please!" Esme called, walking at a steady pace with Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I.

"Yeah shorty, you need to wait. Normal people wait!" Emmett just had to find a way to tease Alice.

"Emmett," Alice growled, stopping to turn around and put her hands on her tiny hips. "Knock it off. All I am trying to do is show a little bit of enthusiasm, but you just had to go and ruin it. Emmett, stop being such a Debbie-downer."

I stifled my laughter with my hand. "Emmett, listen to Alice. So hurry up and get up there, we don't want to keep George waiting!" I giggled, pointing my hand forward.

He scowled, but listened to me anyway, dragging Rosalie with him as he ran up to meet with Jasper and Alice. "Love, Alice is very, very impatient right now, no matter how much she tries to hide it. Shall we go faster?" Edward asked, holding up his arm.

"We shall," I said dramatically, grabbing his arm. He ran us up next to them quickly. "Are Carlisle and Esme coming up too?"

"Eventually," He said, "But they want us to go ahead and give George a hard time." I raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, Carlilse is still a bit put off that George allowed you to fly without the rest of us without asking questions, so he wants us to bother George," He explained.

"So he is basically giving us permission to make George insane?" Emmett asked, of course eavesdropping on our conversation.

Edward grimaced, but nodded his head. "Bella, don't let him bother George too much, please. He is a very nice man, and we don't need Emmett scaring him off intentionally," Edward whispered, giving me a soft kiss. I nodded my head.

He smiled at me and we followed the everyone else out the doors and into another dark alley. "Is George still waiting where he dropped us off?" I asked Edward, looking up at him.

"Yes," He nodded, "Alice! Calm down, we will be in Chicago soon, and then you can shop! And Emmett, don't ask Alice that, please. Now is not the time for that," Edward called up, sighing.

"What was Emmett going to ask?" I giggled, knowing Emmett's antics always made Edward unhappy.

"If Alice could predict all of the games in his fantasy football league so he can win the jackpot," He said, shaking his head at Emmett, who was smiling a huge grin at us. I started giggling again.

"Absolutely not," Alice growled. "I'm in that one! There is no way I will cheat for you, so you can end up beating me! That is my shopping money!"

"Alice, dear. You are in a fantasy football league just so you can earn money?" Esme asked from behind us. Carlisle's plan for us to bother George failed, so I started to laugh again.

"Of course Esme," Alice beamed, "Watching Starbucks on the stock market is getting boring, so I'm going for a twist."

I shook my head at her. "Alice, that is one of the most strangest things you have done to earn money," I gasped in between laughs. "Why aren't you just going in to one of our bank accounts? We have many."

Alice glared at me. "Because, Bella. I like to earn my money. And the bank acount money is more for shoes, purses, and dresses. I'm looking into getting jeans and jackets," She scoffed.

I snorted. "That makes sense Alice."

"It does," She said stiffly, "But you wouldn't know, since you just take money whenever you feel like it."

I glared at her. "That is so not true. I always ask Carlisle before I go shopping! And if I remember correctly, you take money out of the accounts every time we go shopping together!"

"Girls, we can't stand here and argue all day. We need to get on that jet, now," Carlisle cut in, giving us both a stern look. I sighed and looked away, leaning into Edward's chest. "George is waiting for us, and honestly, I want to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible. I don't want to stay away from the hospital for to long."

I nodded my head in agreement, and sprang up the steps to the jet, with Edward right beside me. I felt Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Esme all following me, staring at me. I sighed again and walked further into the automobile, moving to sit on one of the leather couches. Edward sat down next to me, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me onto his lap. I rested my head against his chest and let out a content sigh. Carlisle and Esme sat next to us on the other end of the couch, Emmett and Rosalie went to the television cabinet and got out Halo three, and Alice dragged Jasper over towards the closet.

"Jasper! You have to try this on!" Alice started insisting, "No, not that. Take off your jacket, you look stupid! No, Jasper, don't make that face, it ruins your image. Yes, that's better. No! Stop standing like that! Will you ever listen to me? No! Just stop moving! Okay, that's good. Now try this on. I SAID TO STOP MOVING! Oh! MY vision is back! Yes!"

I turned my head into Edward's chest and laughed, Edward put his face in my hair and laughed also. "Rosie baby, thank you for not being like Alice," Emmett said as he set up the X-Box.

"Emmett, shut up," Alice growled. I lifted my head back up and watched as she strode to the front of the plane, told George to leave, turned off Emmett's game, and went back over to Jasper in five seconds. Emmett pouted for at least two hours as we all snickered at his expense, then went over our plan on finding the place the actual clue was hidden in Chicago. Alice kept Jasper near the closet, occasionally chiming in when she saw something she didn't like in our plans. Our flight was over a lot quicker then the flight to Italy, and we were soon landing in the middle of a field in Illinois.

"At least it's night time," Rosalie murmered darkly, standing up from her seat next to the window, glaring out of the window. I didn't understand why she was angry about running through a field, it's not as if it was muddy or anything. "It reaks of pollution," She added, wrinkling her nose.

I rolled my eyes, but giggled. "You said the same thing when we were on that boat and you gave me my nickname. If I recall correctly, you also told me and Edward to stop flirting that day," I laughed, smiling up at Edward.

"Was this before you two got together?" Alice asked, suddenly interested. We told her stories about when we weren't friendly with each other, but we never went into great detail with dialogue.

"Yes," Esme laughed, patting my arm. "I remember, you looked so embarrassed after Rosalie commented on that."

"Yes, that was almost a year before you two got together. I knew it was coming close, and I even said that when you two finally _did_ get together," Rosalie added, rolling her eyes at us. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward chuckled, hugging me tightly. The jet stopped rolling and came to a complete stop, close to the forest that was on the edges of the large field.

"We have come to a full stop, I'll be waiting here for you when you are done," George announced, walking through the curtains. The jet's door opened when he pressed a silver button next to the door, and steps folded down to the grass outside of the structure. He smiled, tipped his hat, and clasped his hands in front of him as he stood by the door.

I pulled Edward up, grabbing his hand, and walked over to George. "Try not to massacre too many innocent humans," I winked at George as we walked down the steps. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"Don't worry Bells! George is going to try the vegetarian diet, he's curious. No innocent town folk getting murdered today!" Alice chirped, skipping down the steps after us. Alice flitted over next to where Edward and I were waiting for everyone just a few feet away from the steps. Jasper followed close behind her.

"Alice, what if that was supposed to be a surprise?" Rosalie asked as she walked down the steps with Emmett.

"It wasn't," George chuckled, coming to Alice's defense.

"Good. Alice dear, you can't just say things like that without knowing if someone wants it to be known or not," Esme said as she walked down the stairs holding Carlisle's hand behind her.

"But he didn't mind, I checked," Alice stated, smiling proudly at herself for checking. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, we have to get going. Does anyone have any idea where this clue is located?" Rosalie cut straight to the chase.

"It will be easy," I stated, "If I know Aro, then I know that he wanted the clues hard to decipher, but the next clue easy to find. It is probably somewhere obvious, like on top of the sign welcoming us to the city of Chicago, or it will be taped to a tree that he knows we'll pass. Aro didn't even have the writers give hints on where the next clue will actually be located, so it will be fairly easy to find."

"Yes!" Emmett whooped, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets do this!"

Carlisle smiled at me. "I agree, that is the way Aro likes to work things."

I smiled back at him, "I know."

"If you think Emmett is impatient, you obviously haven't met me. Can you stop talking and get moving? I want to be able to shop!" Alice moaned, tapping her foot impatiently at us.

"Oh, Alice. We all know how you are, which is why we like to prolong things," Rosalie smirked.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," Emmett said.

We all rolled our eyes at him, Emmett was never the brightest out of all of us. Even with his perfect memory, he still has issues. "Alright, let's start running. Emmett, stay in the back. We don't need you kicking mud back at us," Carlisle sighed, giving Emmett a look. Emmett grumbled something unintelligible, and shuffled behind all of us.

George snickered. "Does he do that often?"

"Yes," All seven of us answered at the same time, while Emmett responded "No."

George shook his head and closed the door, quickly waving at us. We exchanged smiles and started to run towards the disgusting smell of city pollution, knowing that was the right direction. Emmett did stay behind us, but unfortunately was right behind me and Edward, so we heard every single word he grumbled about us. I didn't have it in me to forcibly shut him up. We skidded to a halt in the forest ten minutes into our sprint.

About a mile in front of us there was a very busy highway, with a large green sign that said 'Welcome To Chicago, Richard M. Daley Mayor' in large white letters. Aro is very lucky it is dark out. Quickly glanceing at everyone else's faces, I knew that they were thinking the same thing also. We stood there for a minute just staring, before Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Alright, who is going to scale that and look for another little gold paper?" He asked, his voice held annoyance, anger, and fear in it. I felt Jasper's calming wave hit my shield, and smiled internally,knowing everyone needed that.

"Either me or Bella should, since we are both still wearing all black, and are the smallest. Either way it works out," Alice shrugged, leaning back into Jasper's body next to me.

"I'll do it!" I volunteered, knowing that if I really had to, I could easily make me unseen to any human. Alice nodded and handed me my hat from a handbag that I didn't even notice she was carrying. With a sigh, I threw it on and sprinted across the vacant lot towards the highway that had alot of cars lined up in. Mumbling to myself, I jumped halfway up on the gray metal post, and crawled up onto the ledge that was below the ugly green sign. I smiled when I found the gold slip, reached down, and stuffed it into my jeans. I jumped from the sign and landed back in the lot, keeping a smile off of my face as I ran back towards the others.

"Well?" Emmett asked expectantly, bouncing lightly on his feet.

I grinned at him and pulled out the sheet, earning an excited squeal from Alice. I looked over at him. "You knew this was going to be found."

"So? That doesn't mean I still can't be excited."

I laughed, and opened the folded piece of paper up. "Alright, are you all ready?"

"Bella," Rosalie warned.

"What? I'm just asking. Now are you ready?"

"Can you stop stalling?" Alice shrieked, vibrating in her place with excitement.

"I'm not stalling!" I shouted.

"Sure. You're worse then Emmett with stalling. Now get on with it," Rosalie commanded, glaring at me.

"HEY!" Emmett shouted.

_"Manat is my currency,  
and I'm as little as can be.  
Soup is my cuisine,  
I have rock paintings that will make you scream.  
My name starts with an 'A',  
The Azykh cave is here, okay?__  
__Yes, I was christian to begin,  
So come here and you will win."_

* * *

**Any ideas on where this could possibly be? Review and let me know!**


End file.
